1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) communication, and more particularly to the providing of address book functionality in an UPnP home network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
UPnP telephony has recently enhanced the telephony experience in the home. UPnP telephony has also developed a corresponding address book feature referred to as a phone data model. The phone data model is a profiling standard that allows a user to access phone settings using a Television (TV), for example. The TV acts as a Telephony Control Point (TCP) that controls phone related settings in a Telephony Server (TS), such as, for example a mobile phone.
The phone data model also defines an address book, which is able to be managed by the user from TCP devices, such as the TV. A Configuration Management Service (CMS), which is defined by the UPnP forum, allows the user to access the address book to add a new contact entry, delete an existing contact entry, and browse contacts. However, current UPnP telephony is not able to access a network address book that resides on a Wide Area Network (WAN) server or an address book that differs from the UPnP telephony address book, such as a social networking address book.